


Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The fifth challenge from Brevityworks is . . . Lullabies and Dreams.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep.





	Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams

Welcome to the fifth challenge of brevityworks, Lullabies and Dreams!

Based on the poll we made, the theme of **Lullabies and Dreams** was chose for our 5th writing challenge. This can refer to literal dreams, aspirations, singing lullabies, siren lullabies, etc. There are many directions in which the theme can be taken. It's up to the writers how they want to interpret this. We wish you all luck and sweet dreams!

If you're interested in joining the fifth challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/1JEFFpxTFurcBCGfA). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Saturday, September 5th @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Wednesday, September 2nd @ 7pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_5_lullabiesanddreams). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep


End file.
